Canadian Demon
by thisfangirlisonfire
Summary: When Canada (Matthew Williams) gets kidnapped by Crowley and Rowena for unknown reasons, Dean and Sam are on the case. What they don't know is that this person they are looking for is pretty important, to his country and his brother. This fanfic is unrelated to Countries and Demons. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

_This crossover is unrelated to the Hetalia/Supernatural I made a while back._

* * *

"Screw you, Mattie!"

"It's not my fault that you're bad at Mario Kart, Alfred."

"I swear, you cheated." America pouted while tossing the controller on the chair.

"I did not cheat, you just kept getting hit by green shells." Canada stood up and stretched.

"They came out of nowhere!"

"Sure they did. Hey, it's getting late, and we have a meeting in the morning."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a sleepover?" Alfred asked.

"I have to take care of Kuma-Kumaroji?" Canada groaned. "I forgot again" America chuckled.

"Well, okay, you do that. Thanks for coming over again, I had fun."

Canada put on his jacket. "Me too. Goodnight, Alfred. I'll see you tomorrow." He opened the door, then remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot, don't forget those documents for tomorrow. Okay, I'll leave now, goodnight."

"See ya later, Matt." Canada closed the door behind him and walked towards his car. He was about to open the door to his car when he saw a woman under a street lamp. She had long, curly, fiery red hair and wore a dark blue dress that touched the ground. Canada's curiosity got the better of him and he walked up to her. "Miss, are you okay?" The woman turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Oh hello, I'm sorry but I seemed to lost my way. I'm visiting my mother who recently moved here, I took a taxi but I was dropped off at the wrong address. Do you think you could help me?" She asked in a Scottish accent. _She's one of Scotland's people. But she has a weird vibe coming off her,_ Canada thought.

"Oh, I would be glad to help. Would you like a ride? It's quite cold tonight." _It's probably nothing._

"Oh no, that's fine, my mother's house is quite near here actually, I just can't find it," she explained.

"Okay, um, I can show you around and we can see if we can find it," Canada suggested.

"Oh, you're too sweet, m'dear. I have to give you something." She shuffled through her purse.

"No that's okay, I just want to help."

"No, no, I insist! You're helping me, so in return I'll give you something back."

"You don't have to…" Suddenly he was being handed something.

"I insist." She took his hand and put something in his hand, it was a small, brown bag. He was about to question it when he felt pain shoot throughout his body.

Through the pain he groaned, "W-what did you do to me?" He fell to the ground clutching his torso.

"Oh, darling, it's only a hex bag, it'll pass." She crouched down. "Although it would be best if you just pass out first." Canada felt the pain overpower him, but then he finally realized what the weird vibe was; _she's a witch._ The next minute he passed out on the cold cement. She stood up and saw the car, more specifically a limousine, she was waiting for, it stopped and a man came out. "What took you so long, Fergus?"

"It's Crowley, and there was traffic."

"Bloody traffic? Your excuse is traffic?"

"That's not important right now, what is important is that we have a passed out country and we need to kidnap him. Now help me get him in the backseat, mother." Rowena scoffed but helped anyway. _I mean, he doesn't_ look _heavy,_ Rowena thought. Once they put him in the backseat they heard someone shout.

"Hey! What are you doing to him?!" America ran towards Canada's kidnappers.

"Get in the car," Crowley demanded. As fast as they could they got in the car. Suddenly, it jerked forward and sped off on the road. America tried running after them, but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. He slowed down to a stop when he realized he couldn't catch up to them. Fear, worry, and anger ran through his body.

"Matt!"

"Mattie!"

* * *

It was quiet in the bunker at ten o'clock in the morning, except for the sound of fingers hitting a keyboard on the computer. Sam was deep into finding a case, they haven't had one for a good two weeks.

 _These monsters have been behaving lately. I wonder what's up?_ Sam thought. Suddenly he found an article from two days ago, he clicked on the link and read through it. Then Sam heard Dean's footsteps coming from the kitchen to the table he was sitting at.

"Have you found a case yet?" Dean asked Sam while opening a beer.

"Maybe, this article says that a man by the name of Matthew Williams was kidnapped the other night by two people in Washington, DC."

"Doesn't sound like us."

"I know, but get this, this guy's twin brother was there, he tried catching the kidnappers. He gave a full description of them, too."

"Let me guess, they were two old people that are obsessed with Christmas, when in reality they're Pagan gods that need a human sacrifice."

"No, actually it was a woman with red hair and a blue dress. The other one was a man in a dark suit, he was short and, I quote, "chubby." Know anyone with that description, Dean?"

"Crowley and Rowena isn't it?"

"Yup." Sam turned the computer around. "This is what our missing guy looks like."

"He doesn't look that old," Dean commented.

"Well, it says here that he's part of the Canadian government. His brother said he was visiting for a meeting they were supposed to have."

"Wait, isn't he a little too young to be working in the government?"

"He might be older than he looks." Sam closed the laptop. "Do you think we should take this case?"

"Sam, Crowley and Rowena kidnapped someone for something, and that something isn't good. Pack your stuff, we're goin' to DC." Dean finished his beer and left to start packing, Sam did the same, he packed the FBI suits and any weapons needed.

In a day of going to crappy restaurants and listening to Dean's playlist on the road, they finally made it to a run-down motel in Washington, DC. Sam and Dean plopped their stuff on the dusty beds and discussed in what was going to happen.

"Okay, so we're going to this guys house tomorrow, we're going to question him, find his twin, and beat the shit out of Crowley and Rowena."

"I don't about beating them up, Dean. Do you think we should call Cas for this one?"

"Well, if it involves Crowley and Rowena, I guess, I mean, a little extra help wouldn't hurt." Dean took his duffle bag off the bed, he slid his jacket off as well as his overshirt, then he laid on his bed. "But right now," he said before he passed out, "I want to get in at least two hours tonight."

"Okay, goodnight, Dean," Sam said, after he turned the light off he couldn't help but thinking about the missing person and why Crowley would want kidnap them. _Maybe Crowley wants to get our attention? Nah, he would have just called us. Maybe the kid did something wrong that pissed off Crowley. Or maybe-_ Dean's snore interrupted his thoughts. _Or maybe the kid was possessed and Crowley wanted to punish the demon possessing him._ Sam's thoughts tired him out and he finally fell asleep.

The next morning, the two brothers dressed in their suits and got in their beloved Impala. They drove to the place where it all happened.

"You got the badges, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you gonna call Cas or should I?"

"Yeah, well, I was thinking that we should call him later, when we-" At the very moment they both heard a _fwomp._

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said in his usual deep and raspy voice. Dean and Sam jumped slightly and looked at the backseat where Cas was sitting.

"Goddamn it, Cas! I was gonna call you," Dean exclaimed.

"Sorry," Cas muttered.

"Hey, Cas, so you think you could help us with this case?" Sam asked Castiel.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Crowley and Rowena, they kidnapped a man, or a teen, I don't know, but they did it for a reason. And right now we're gonna question his brother on what happened that night. Although," Dean looked at Cas with an apologetic expression and smiled, "we may need you later, I think we can question him on our own."

"That is fine, Dean, I understand," Castiel said with a straight face.

"We'll call you, okay?" Sam said. Cas nodded and disappeared the same way he appeared. Dean opened his car door and slammed it shut. Sam did the same, except he closed it gently unlike Dean. The false FBI agents walked up to the house, rang the doorbell and waited. They heard the door lock click, and it opened to show a blonde haired, blue-eyed man. He had dark bags under his eyes, showing that he hadn't slept in days, his hair was disheveled and his glasses were stuck in his hair. He was squinting, showing that he hadn't seen the sun in a while. He attempted to smile at Sam and Dean while getting his glasses out of his hair.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen today?" He asked while putting on his glasses.

"Hello, we're from the FBI, we came here to-" Sam was cut off by the man.

"Did you find him?!" He exclaimed, finally looking awake.

"No, not yet," Dean said, "we were actually going to ask more questions about that night."

"Oh." He looked down for a moment l, then back up with a confused expression. "But I told you everything I know. Hold on, wait…" He looked at Sam and Dean suspiciously. "I don't see you at work. Let me see your badges." He extended his arm. _Oh shit._ Dean thought, he and Sam gave their badges to him and he took them. He observed them and said, "These are fake."

"Um…" Dean laughed nervously. "What do you mean? They're not fake"

"You're serious? I work for the American government, I know who works for the FBI. I can tell when a badge is fake." He handed them back. "This is an extremely serious matter, my brother is kidnapped, I could have you two arrested."

"Wait, we can explain!" Sam exclaimed. "We can help you find your brother." The other man scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Now get off my property before I call the police." Before he closed the door Dean stopped him.

"We know who kidnapped him."


	2. Chapter 2

The man behind the half-way closed door opened it all the way, showing a hopeful expression.

"You… do?" He asked.

"Yes, but we can only help you if you let us in," Dean replied. The blond man thought for a moment.

"Fine, but I have to know everything about you. You guys _were_ carrying false badges," he finally replied.

"Okay," Sam started, "and in return you give us the information on what happened the night your brother was kidnapped."

"Deal." He held out his hand to shake and Sam shook it. "Come in, we have a lot to talk about, and quickly." He got out of the way to let them in and closed the door after them. When Sam and Dean went into the living room, they saw posters that said, "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS PERSON?" with a photo of the missing person; Matthew Williams.

"I haven't properly introduced myself," the man walked up to them, "I'm Alfred F. Jones."

"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my little brother, Sam," Dean said while pointing himself and Sam.

"Little?" Alfred smirked. Both Sam and Dean gave him a bitch face, but then were surprised when they heard Star Spangled Banner play out. "Oh, sorry, I have to take this." Then he left into another room. At this moment, Dean went to go eavesdrop on him.

"Hello? Oh, hey France… No, I haven't found him yet...Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm doing my best…" There was a long, uncomfortable pause. "I-I know, I do, I really miss him… I'm gonna beat the bastards up that's what I'm gonna do…" He sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just really mad… Okay… Yeah, I'll call you when I get something… Soon, I already have something to start with… Alright, talk to you later…" Alfred hung up the phone and stood there for a moment until he said, "You know, Dean, it's not very nice to eavesdrop on someone." Then he turned around and looked at Dean.

"O-oh, I was just-"

"Tell me what you heard."

"Um, just a few bits and pieces," Dean lied, "and the fact you called your buddy 'France'." Alfred turned pale.

"Oh, w- m-my friends and I call him France sometimes because it's short for Francis, p-plus he's French, so it makes sense." Dean stared at Alfred for a moment until Sam popped his head through the doorway and asked, "What are you doing, Dean?"

"Just talking to Alfred, nothing important," Dean assured his brother.

"Well, if you're done talking, we actually do have more important things to discuss, like Matt's kidnappers."

* * *

"So, who are you guys?"

"We already told you, Dean and-"

"Not our names Dean, he means our profession."

"Oh, well, we're hunters. We-"

"You mean like the people who hunt animals?"

"If you would let me talk I would tell you." Alfred stayed quiet after that. "We hunt the supernatural. Things like werewolves and vampires, thing that go bump in the night."

"Even ghosts?"

"Even ghosts."

"I thought those things were stories, things on TV."

"They're not," Sam said, "these are very real, and the people who kidnapped your brother aren't human, they were a demon and a witch. They're both very powerful as well." Alfred started shaking.

"W-what are they going to do to my brother?" He quivered.

"We don't know yet, which is why we are here, to ask questions," Dean explained. "Have you ever met these people before?"

"Not until I saw them kidnapping Matt."

"Does Matthew have any relations with them?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so, he's pretty quiet and sometimes unnoticed so doesn't make friends very easily."

"Hm… Maybe he-" Sam was cut off by Dean.

"Did you hear that?" Dean whispered. The three men were silent, until Alfred spoke up.

"I don't hear anything. It was probably-" He was cut off when Sam and Dean were thrown in different directions by an unknown force.

"What the-!?" Alfred stood up, but couldn't move, the same force was holding him in place.

"Hey, Alfred," someone said behind him. The unknown energy forced him to turn around and face the voice.

"M-matthew?"

"Well, not exactly." He walked up to Alfred and stopped right in front of him. He looked him in the eye, and his eyes flickered red.

"Wha-what did you do to Matt?!" Alfred half-screamed. The demon flickered his eyes back their normal color and stepped back.

"Oh you know, just possessing another host, nothing new, really," he said coldly. Then he smiled, but his smile showed no emotion and a cold chill went down Alfred's back. "But this one is special."

"Hey!" Dean shouted. He went to tackle the demon, only to be thrown against the wall behind him by force.

"Ah, Winchesters, I figured you would be here, you boys always are," said the demon. Dean struggled against the energy holding him to the wall, but he had no luck getting out of it. At the other side of the room, Sam was regaining consciousness. He saw what was happening and immediately started saying the exorcism, only to be flung back against the wall again.

"You son of a-" The demon stopped talking. He looked around, then said, "That's my cue to leave." He walked out of the house and the three men were free from the demonic energy.

"Matt!" Alfred cried as he ran after him, when he reached the open door his brother wasn't to be seen anywhere. He sighed in defeat, and he went back inside only to see the same people who kidnapped his brother.

"Hey-" Alfred started to say, but was interrupted by Crowley.

"Now, before you say anything, I didn't intend for your brother to get possessed by one of my demons."

"We just had a little mix up, that's all sweetie," Rowena added.

"What do you mean you 'had a little mix up?'" Dean asked.

"Dean…"

"Sam, they kidnapped an innocent man that probably had nothing to do with any of this and now he's possessed. And these two say they 'had a mix up,' I'm not taking their bullshit today, I want to know why they did it," Dean said enraged.

Alfred grabbed Dean by shoulder roughly and snapped, "What I want is my brother back without a goddamn demon possessing him!"

"It's not just any demon, you know," Crowley said, "it's a crossroads demon. He went rogue and possessed him behind our backs."

"Do you know why?' Sam asked.

"I think it might be the fact that I forgot to pay him his payment for the month."

"You've gotta be shitting me." Dean blurted.

"Of course I'm shitting you, I don't know why he's gone rogue! He was just doing his job until last week."

"Well, what happened last week?" Sam asked.

"Hell if I know, he was off the radar after his last deal. He didn't even get back to me to tell me who his dealer was or his contract."

"Shouldn't you know? I mean, you are the King of Hell and crossroads," Sam said.

"Indeed I am, but even I have my limits. I can't track him unless my mother here can use some of her witchcraft to do that job."

"But, there is an ingredient that I need in order to that. And I believe it's," she stopped and looked at Alfred, "right in this room."

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Sorry that took the whole summer to update, guys! But hey, it's here, and you get to read it finally. I'll hopefully try to update the third chapter within the next month, hopefully the next few weeks. However, I'll be busy with school and back to school shopping, so I'm hoping that I'll have time and energy to write. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed that second chapter of Canadian Demon and please write a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

I know that some of you have followed this story since it has been published in, what, 2017? It's been a while. Some of you followed this story

knowing it hasn't been updated in two years. I kinda forgot about this all together since then, but I can't help but come back to this and read your

reviews and see all of you reading this unfinished, old fanfic that caught your eye. So, since all of you like it so much I'm going to continue this story

soon! I will also post this and Countries and Demons on my Ao3 account that I have. I have not posted anything on there yet, but this seems

something to start with. My Ao3 account is this_fangirl_is_on_fire if any of you are interested in the next few updates. I'll try to update this story as

soon as I get an actual plot going, but I'm just as excited to pick up my writing again! Thank you all for your support and good reviews.

-thisfangirlisonfire


End file.
